<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love is Stored in the Chip Aisle by LordOfThePoptarts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850850">Love is Stored in the Chip Aisle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePoptarts/pseuds/LordOfThePoptarts'>LordOfThePoptarts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autistic Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Canon Autistic Character, F/F, Fluff, Gas Station AU, Getting Together, Love Confessions, No Angst, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Rare Pairings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bet you never thought you'd see that huh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfThePoptarts/pseuds/LordOfThePoptarts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hana couldn't help it that her coworker was gorgeous, and amazing, and looked like she could crush her beneath her heels and Hana would say thank you. Hana also couldn't help it that the universe seemed to be working against getting her a date with said coworker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hana "D.Va" Song/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love is Stored in the Chip Aisle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hana laid her head on the counter and let out a jaw cracking yawn. The store had been slow for the past several hours with barely any customers coming in, and of those that did come to the store, most of them simply stayed outside, getting gas. Time seemed to have slowed to a crawl. A quick glance at the clock revealed it had only been five minutes since she’d last checked, even though Hana could’ve sworn it’d been an hour. She had given up on cleaning early in her shift. The daily tasks were done and that was good enough for her, so she had spent the last hour or so theorizing how different stains got on the ceiling tiles. Most of them appeared to be coffee related, but one particularly gross rust colored stain looked sorta like a blood splatter if she tilted her head right. She didn’t care to think about the implications of that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a testament to how slow they were that even Satya, who was always cleaning or straightening something, was standing idly behind the counter, even though she didn’t look particularly happy about it. Hana had tried to rope Satya into playing the stain game with her, but the other girl had just rolled her eyes, and wandered to the other side of the store, presumably to find something else to clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them had been working at the convenience store longer than any of the other employees working there, which wasn’t much of a feat given their turnover rate. Hana had started working there because it was one of the only jobs she’d found that would work around her streaming schedule, and even though she did well in her streams, it hadn’t been enough to make rent at the time. That was far from the case now, but Hana still stuck around. Satya, from what Hana had managed to pry out of her when they’d first started working together, was a college student. She was pursuing a degree in architectural engineering at a nearby university and took this job for much the same reason as Hana, schedule flexibility. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satya and Hana had had a rocky relationship to begin with to say the least. In the beginning, the two hardly saw each other. Hana worked the opening shift and Satya worked closing. The only time they’d seen each other was when they’d agreed to switch shifts for a day, because none of their other coworkers were available. Several months later though, Hana was surprised when she pulled into the parking lot, five minutes late, to see Satya pacing furiously in front of the door. Hana had just assumed that the other girl had forgotten something the night before and was anxious to get it back, but as soon as she stepped out of her car, Satya had berated her for being late and how it would look bad that she was late for her first day of a new shift. Hana had purposely taken her time finding the key, rolling her eyes while the other girl continued her tirade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After that first horrible morning, it seemed to be Satya’s life purpose was to reprimand Hana for every little thing, despite Hana holding superiority by at least six months. First it was the coffee station, how dirty and disorganized it was, how Hana didn’t check it enough to see if the coffee was “below optimal levels.” Then it was the stock room, the bathrooms, the pumps outside. Anything Satya saw she seemed to figure out a way to blame Hana for it. Hana for her part, wasn’t innocent either. When a shipment came in she purposely left the boxes strewn about in the back, she always “forgot” about the bathroom cleaning schedule, and made sure her stuff was as messy and spread out as possible in the break room. Every little thing she could think of to get under Satya’s skin she would do. It was only fair really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them probably would’ve continued on in much the same way if it hadn’t been for a particularly nasty customer who started yelling at Satya about the fact their card reader was down. Satya had calmly explained there was nothing she could do, that the whole network was down, not just the card reader, but the man had cut her off and quickly veered from angry old guy territory straight to racist angry old guy town. Hana had told him exactly where he could shove his credit card and kicked him out of the store. She’d never been so happy to get a write up in her entire life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them had formed a fragile truce after that. Hana kept her things neat in the break room, she hated to admit it but the messiness had bothered her as well, and tried to keep the stock room more organized, and kept mostly on top of the cleaning schedule. Satya was less critical. She now just assumed that Hana had simply forgotten to check the coffee pots rather than purposely letting work pile up. She hadn’t necessarily calmed down on her cleanliness standards, but she was now more likely to accept help from Hana, even if the other girl made fun of her for arranging the chips in a specific pattern. Although that had quickly stopped too, when Hana had come back from break to find Satya hyperventilating in the cooler. Someone from the night shift, which Satya had to help work the week before, had completely rearranged the chips as “a joke.” Hana didn’t find her co-worker's eccentricity so funny anymore after she helped talk Satya down from a panic attack. Hana had given Satya the rest of the day off after that. And if the chip section was arranged exactly as Satya usually kept it when Satya came back the next day, well Hana wasn’t saying anything. And if a certain night shift coworker was suspiciously mum around Satya, well that was just coincidence too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them had grown close over the past months. Satya had taken an interest in Hana’s streams, watching them when she could and sharing her favorite parts with Hana during their shifts together, and Hana listened to Satya talk about her major, asking questions when she understood something, and quizzing Satya in preparation for tests. It always made her chest tight when Satya smiled at her, happy that she was there, listening, and trying to learn alongside her. Hana’s chest had been tight a lot lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana sighed and pushed herself up off the counter, stretching and groaning as she popped her back. Satya was over by the coffee, mindlessly running a rag over the already sparkling counter. It had been over a year now since the two met, and they’d been seeing less and less of each other lately. Satya was going to be a senior soon, and Hana’s streams were so popular it hardly made a difference in her income if she didn’t show up to work. She would’ve quit ages ago, if not for Satya. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite her initial annoyance with the other girl, Hana had to admit the almost instant attraction she’d felt. Even when she was scowling, Satya was beautiful in a cold, elegant, bitchy sort of way. At least that’s what Hana had thought at first, but as she’d gotten to know Satya she learned her initial assessment couldn’t be further from the truth. Satya was beautiful, that was a give in, but she was also smart, and kind, and graceful, and awkward. She liked any kind of tea, but would only drink coffee if it was a dark roast with just a splash of creamer and no sugar. She disliked any food that was messy, she would use chopsticks to eat her share of Hana’s doritos. She’d lost her arm early in childhood, and had only been able to afford a fully functioning prosthetic around four years ago when she’d taken part in an experimental study, and she wanted to be an architectural engineer because she liked to solve problems.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana hated to admit it, but she’d missed the other girl. She thought about her on her days off, during her streams, before she fell asleep. Hana had lost track of the number of times Satya had told her off for staring into space, when she’d really been just staring at her. She got tongue tied when Satya complimented her for doing well in a stream, and blushed when she tried to help Hana strategize for her next Starcraft match, because she was just so intense about it. She laughed at Satya’s jokes, her sense of humor was so dry, but Hana felt like she was drowning whenever Satya shot her a little smile afterwards. She’d even caught herself watching architecture videos on youtube late into the night just to impress Satya with her new knowledge whenever she got the chance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana had it bad. She was so gone on Satya she might as well be in an alternate universe. She’d tried flirting with her, but Satya hadn’t really seemed to react, or had just misunderstood. Hana not so fondly remembered when she’d offered to take Satya out for coffee, and Satya had just brushed her off and told her if she wanted coffee so much she should just deep clean the coffee station. Hana did to be fair, on an odd hope that this was just a weird joke and Satya would change her mind, but Satya had just smiled when she saw what Hana was doing and told her she missed a spot. Hana had never hated coffee once in her life, but in that moment, she got close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d tried countless times everything from dinner, to study sessions, to inviting her to see her stream in person, but nothing worked. Satya was either always busy, or brought another friend along, or just flat out refused. Hana would have been worried that Satya was trying to let her down gently if the other girl didn’t keep giving her such weird signals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once, Satya had turned down Hana’s invited to join her on stream only to come in the next day and tell her in detail what could have done different in the RTS she’d been playing, even though Hana knew Satya had a test coming up, and never watched her streams when she had tests, since she was so busy studying. Another time, when Hana had invited her to lunch Satya had brought a friend of hers along, a guy named Hanzo, because she thought Hana would get along well with him and they played similar games. Hanzo was now one of Hana’s best friends and a regular on her stream when he had time. Also, on that same lunch date that was not a date, Satya had seemed to keep brushing her hand against Hana’s but everytime Hana turned to look at her, Satya wasn’t even paying attention to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So that led Hana to where she was today, staring off into space at a beautiful woman who she desperately wanted to date, and kiss, and laugh with, and hug, and be absolutely crushed beneath her heels. Hana had had to run to the bathroom more than once to calm down when Satya had come to work in a mood, looking absolutely ready to kill, and ordered Hana around like it was no big deal. Satya was devastatingly gorgeous and it just wasn’t fair that Hana just couldn’t seem to catch her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frankly, Hana was close to giving up. She was becoming worried that Satya was just that awkward and really didn’t want to outright tell Hana to fuck off. At least Hana could quit if that happened, so she wouldn’t have to deal with the aftermath. She sighed again, and just let her head drop onto the counter, as she tried to deal with all the nervous energy building up inside her. Today was her last chance, she was going to ask her out, and make sure it couldn’t be misunderstood. And if Satya turned her down, well Hana had had her heart broken by pretty girls before, and she’d learned long ago the best therapy was playing shitty dating sims with her chat making all the decisions. It usually made good money as everyone got into tip wars over their favorite waifus, and Hana got to pretend like she could get any girl she wanted. It was a healthy coping skill...sort of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock ticked one minute closer to the end of their shift, only five minutes left. Hana took a deep breath, and steeled herself. She should probably wait until they were off, but she was afraid she’d lose her nerve. It was now or never, just like it had been for the last five times, but this time Hana knew she couldn’t gather the nerve to ask again if she was shot down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Satya.” Hana wandered to where Satya was rearranging the chip aisle for the fifth time today, a good sign her crush was just as bored as her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satya finished placing a chip just so and looked up, raising an eyebrow, and Hana had to immediately fight down her blush. It wasn’t fair for someone to be so hot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um...uh.” Hana paused and took a deep breath again. “I was just wondering if I could take you out to dinner? Just the two of us?” She kept her hands hidden behind her back, her fingers were crossed tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satya hummed and stood up, “Perhaps we could, when were you thinking of having this dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana didn’t care how stupid she looked, she couldn’t fight down the big smile on her face. “Tonight!” She practically jumped in the air, but toned it down at Satya’s surprised face, “Or tomorrow, uh, whenever you’re free really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satya nodded, but her expression remained relatively impassive. “I suppose I’m available.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great! That’s...that’s great.” Hana purposely clenched her feet so she wouldn’t jump through the roof. “I could pick, or we could go wherever you want. I’m fine with anything. I mean you’ve seen my streams you know I’ll eat whatever. Oh that reminds, I have a stream coming up where my fans sent me a bunch of ramen that’s supposed to be the spiciest in their countries, it’s gonna be so wild--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satya’s light laughter cut her off, and Hana blushed realizing she was rambling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You pick the place, just text me, I have to get to class.” Hana looked up, and noticed it was five minutes past when they were supposed to clock out. Good thing her other coworkers were habitually late, so no one had walked in on her little confession.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll let you know. I’m gonna be late for a stream anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them clocked out, the smile not leaving Hana’s face the whole time, and they wandered back out to their cars. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you tonight.” Hana rocked back and forth on her heels, trying to draw out the last little bit of time she had with Satya before she’d see her again tonight for as long as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satya rolled her eyes and got into her car, shaking her head, but Hana could see a small smile on her face. “I will see you then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana watched Satya started her car, and listened to the snippets of NPR that were playing as Satya rolled down her windows. Hana remembered Satya telling her her AC had gone out not too long ago. Hana felt her pain, but it was also difficult not to be endeared by how annoyed she was. Satya waved as she backed up, and Hana waved back, before climbing into her own car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited until Satya’s car was no longer in sight, before she started dancing and yelling in joy in her seat. Today was a good day, and tonight was going to be even better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hana took a deep breath, as she stared at the restaurant’s sign that mocked her. ‘Closed for Renovations.’ Oh yeah, so closed they couldn’t have even bothered to post about it on their social media, what was this the ‘80s? Was she supposed to pick up a phone and call everytime she went anywhere to make sure they hadn’t just decided to up and close in the middle of the night? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her palms against her eyes and resisted the urge to throw her phone across the parking lot, before sighing and pulling it out to text Satya about the change of plans. She’d been looking forward to showing Satya this place ever since the other girl had told her she hadn’t actually had actual Korean food, and this was Hana’s favorite place in the whole city, and of course it just had to be closed today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She climbed back into her car, and started scrolling through google maps for any other place she thought Satya might enjoy, but everything seemed so inadequate. Hana had wanted this night to be perfect, but she was off to a pretty bad start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First her stream had run long, because she’d had tons of technical difficulties at the beginning, and she didn’t like shorting her fans on her content, and plus she still needed to make a living. Her stream running long hadn’t given her much time to change, and it turns out past Hana had decided to not do laundry, so she wasn’t left with many choices that weren’t pajama bottoms or her own merch samples. It had been tempting to just dip into the hamper and pull out something that smelled relatively clean, but Hana figured Satya wouldn’t appreciate that, but she’d managed to slap together something halfway decent in the end from the depths of her closet. And the cherry on top of the cake was her shower decided to go out, and the maintenance guy couldn’t get to it for at least two days, so she couldn’t even take a shower to feel better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Hana had to cling to was she had the date of her dreams tonight, or she would, as long as she could find a semi-decent restaurant. She sighed and just decided on a Mexican place she’d been too before. It had good food and a decent enough atmosphere. It wasn’t perfect though, and Hana was just hoping Satya wouldn’t hate it, and by proxy her. She made sure to text Satya the address as she pulled out of the parking lot and made her way towards the restaurant. At least she was still super early.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hana really needed to stop opening her big stupid mouth, she seethed as she sat impatiently at the traffic that had to flare up now of all times. There had been an accident somewhere up ahead, and traffic was inching along. She moved maybe a mile and half in the last thirty minutes. She just had to make it a few more miles before there was a detour she could take, but with the way things were going, she wouldn’t make it in time. She looked down at her phone, feeling brave enough to text, since traffic was basically at a stand still. She knew Satya hated it when people were late, she hoped she’d given her some slack on this one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Traffic started moving again around thirty minutes later, and Hana thanked whatever god was out there that she hadn’t been stuck for longer. She pulled off onto the detour, and sped as fast as she dared to the restaurant. She smiled as the clock ticked over to eight just as she pulled into the parking lot. Today was looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone let out a cheery chime from her center console and she glanced down to check it, and immediately wished she hadn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a simple text, very Satya, and very nice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘My professor asked me to stay late, I’m sorry.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana closed her eyes and let her head thunk onto the steering wheel. She felt like screaming, or crying, or just doing nothing at all. If she was the kind of person that believed in omens she’d think the universe was trying to stop her. She shifted so she was looking out the window. She watched couple after couple walk into the restaurant, and sighed, because that could have been her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t blame Satya, not at all, it was awfully nice of her to let Hana know at all, but Satya also wasn’t the kind of person who tolerated not being told what was going on. Hana sighed and straightened herself up, lightly slapping her cheeks to shake herself out of her stupor. Well, she supposed her fans wouldn’t be angry about her streaming again tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Work was quiet when she got in the next day, Satya was late for once, but Hana wasn’t surprised. The other girl had texted her late last night, during Hana’s dating sim stream that totally wasn’t a pity party, to let her know she might not make it in till a little later. Her professor had kept her out really late. Hana was happy for her, she really was. Satya’s professor taking a personal interest in her work was a great thing. Great for Satya, great for her career, it was great. She totally didn’t pretend that her disappointment was the character she was gunning to date losing, no way, not at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Work stayed quiet. She’d barely had any customers and she was already halfway through her shift, when the door jingled for the first time in two hours. She immediately straightened up and slapped her best customer service smile on her face. It probably looked more like a grimace, but she did work at a gas station, it’s not like it really mattered. She was thinking of putting her two weeks in today honestly. She didn’t need the extra income, what with her stream, and while she would miss Satya she’s sure they could hang out sometime. She sighed and shook her head, she felt ridiculous, but she couldn’t deny that things kept not working out and maybe that was a sign. Who knows, Satya could have been like a secret serial killer or something, or worse….a republican. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up, drawing herself out of her thoughts, to see Satya, rushing in the door looking flushed and more hurried than Hana had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I’m late. I know I told you, but it’s simply unacceptable, and I will make sure it never happens again. I was just so excited about this professor taking a notice in my work, he even offered me an opportunity to intern at his firm, a paid internship even! It was a generous offer, and we just ended up talking for too long and I..” Hana was listening to Satya, she really was, but she just couldn’t take her eyes off her. She looked gorgeous in the mottled light streaming in through the windows, and even when she was late and in a rush there wasn’t a hair out of place, and Hana was so in love it hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you!” Hana immediately slapped her hands over her mouth as soon as it had burst out of her. She didn’t know why she’d said that. She’d meant it, but...it wasn’t exactly timely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Satya had stopped talking now and was just staring at her, looking confused. “What did you say?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing!” Hana, despite her carefully crafted streaming persona, was a horrible liar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you say ‘I love you?” Satya had come closer now, she was leaning on the counter, and Hana hated how pitiful it was but she almost swooned when Satya said those words, even though she knew they weren’t exactly in context. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see how you saying ‘I love you’ could depend on anything.” Satya didn’t look very amused now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, it uh,” Hana took a deep breath and shut her eyes. She couldn’t look at Satya when she said this. She didn’t know if she had the courage. “It depends on whether or not the feeling’s mutual. I…” She paused again. “I really like you Satya, have for a long time, and I’ve been trying to ask you out for the longest time, but either something always came up, or I said it wrong, and I was gonna tell you last night, but then you had to bail, and I just...I had to say it now or I’d never get the courage, and I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, but I just had to say it.” She opened her eyes, but kept them firmly locked on her shoes. Her laces were starting to fray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was silent for an unbearably long moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hana…” Hana did not look up. “Hana look at me, please.” Hana did, slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satya was smiling, and it was soft, and glorious, and directed at Hana. She felt like she’d died and gone to heaven. Satya leaned in close, pulling Hana closer by her shirt, and pressed their lips together. Hana’s world exploded, and imploded, and tasted like chai tea. She sighed into the kiss and pressed closer, reveling in the joy that is being liked back. </span>
</p><p><span>The two of them jolted apart, as the door jingled signalling a customer, and it was worth being caught just to see Satya blush.</span> </p><p>
  <span>Hana turned to help the customer, just some old man wanting to pay cash for his gas, and she felt Satya brush her hand against her arm as she made her way to the back. Hana couldn’t help but beam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the shift went too quickly and too slowly at the same time. Satya wouldn’t let her sneak anymore kisses on the floor, but managed to sneak into the back during Hana’s break and absolutely annihilate her with the best kiss of Hana’s life, topping the previous number one spot that was their counter top kiss not even an hour ago. Eventually their shift ended, and Hana practically dragged the two of them out of the store, only stopping to slap her two week notice on her supervisor’s desk. No job meant all the more time to hang out with her girlfriend. Her girlfriend! Hana couldn’t believe she was saying that. Or at least she thought they were girlfriends at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, are you my girlfriend now?” She stopped the two of them just before they got to their cars. Satya’s hand was tucked tightly into her own, Hana had never been happier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satya rolled her eyes, “I don’t know, I just make a habit of kissing every cute girl who confesses to me at a gas station.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana gasped, “I knew it.” Satya’s laughter was smooth and warm, like a midsummer day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana paused before getting into her car, feeling a little shy again, even though she knew there was no reason to now. “Are you free tonight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satya hummed, “I don’t know, I had plans to go out with my girlfriend. You know, Fiero’s at eight? I don’t think she would be very happy if I cancelled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hana’s cheeks hurt from smiling. She didn’t think she’d ever been this happy. “I’ll see you there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be late.” Satya leaned over, giving Hana a quick kiss, before climbing into her car herself. Hana knew she had a class this afternoon, and was cutting it close to being late. That thought alone would sustain Hana until she could see her girlfriend again. Satya was willing to be late for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” Hana said it again, just to say it. It felt good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satya just shook her head in exasperation, but Hana could tell it was fond. “I love you. I’m glad you finally gathered up the courage to say it. I was getting tired of dropping hints.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what!” Hana yelled after Satya, but she was already pulling away, her laughter drifting on the wind. Hana collapsed against her car, and just laughed in return, before pulling up Twitter on her phone, best to let her fans know there was a change in tonight’s game plan after all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Had this kicking around in my WIPs for ages and found it again, and wow past me knew what I was talking about. It was nice to write some soft lesbians, very therapeutic. I know this is a rare pair, and not many people will read this, but I adore writing for this pairing, and if you are also adore this pairing welcome glad I could give you some content, hopefully you like it, and if you didn't know you liked this pairing, welcome to hell. Also why a gas station, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ , why not?</p><p>Please leave a comment if you liked it! They are my life blood and make me wanna write more!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>